1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for analyzing electronic devices, including determining a parameter of a measured electronic device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Before electronic devices are packaged for shipping, it is often required to measure certain parameters of the electronic devices. The parameters may for example be used for programming the electronic devices or may be measured to determine correct functioning of the electronic devices.
A system that is used for analyzing electronic devices often includes a handler and an electric machine. The handler may for example have a bin where electronic devices are loosely deposited, a feed mechanism that feeds the devices one at a time and an electric machine interface station where one electronic device at a time is located against terminals of an electric machine interface. The electric machine is connected to the electric machine interface and can be used for programming the electronic devices, or first measuring frequencies of the electronic devices and then programming the electronic devices based on the frequencies.
The handler is typically suited for handling only electronic devices of a particular profile and size. Every time that an electronic device having a different size and profile has to be handled, the feed mechanism has to be replaced with a feed mechanism that can handle the new electronic device. Terminals of the electric machine interface also have to be replaced with terminals sized for the new electronic device.
Alignment between contacts of the electronic device and the terminals of the electric machine interface is always difficult to achieve. The contacts are typically very small and the matching terminals have to be similarly small. This alignment has to be checked with optical or other means every time that an electronic device is placed on the electric machine interface.
It is often required that the electronic devices be analyzed at temperatures other than room temperature. These temperatures are usually achieved with a thermal device located at the electric machine interface station. Such a thermal device usually heats or cools only one side of the electronic devices thus resulting in a temperature profile from one side to an opposing side of the electronic device. Such a temperature profile makes it difficult to determine accurate measurements for the electronic device as it would perform under conditions where the temperature through the electronic device is uniform, for example under all steady state conditions.
When analyzing an electronic device in such a manner, the temperature of the electronic device also changes very rapidly. Because of requirements for throughput, it is not practical to wait for every device to achieve steady state temperature conditions. A thermocouple is usually used for purposes of measuring temperature in a vicinity of the electronic device, but it is not possible to obtain the exact temperature of the electronic device at any particular moment in time using a thermal couples because of differences in temperature at the thermal couple and at the electronic device.